Conventionally, various improvements have been made to absorbent articles, such as sanitary napkins, to allow for bending along the wearer's body shape to prevent discharged matter such as menstrual blood from leaking out.
For example, an absorbent article has been proposed including a compressed groove formed on a skin contacting side, from a central portion in a longitudinal direction of the absorbent article to a back portion that is disposed on a back side of a wearer during use, so as to approach side edges of the back portion as an end edge of the back portion is approached. The compressed groove is disposed to be separated from the end edge and the side edges, and includes a convex portion in a central portion in the longitudinal direction, which is projected forward, as disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3566012 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1).